


Double Strike

by zetsubooty



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, bowling, this is just really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubooty/pseuds/zetsubooty
Summary: When Tajima caught them kissing in the clubroom, Abe thought the worst thing he had to worry about was him blabbing about it to everyone.Turns out, Tajima has MUCH worse things in store.Still, a double date could be fun! Assuming they can agree on something to do. And they can get through it with minimal crying and yelling. And Tajima doesn't...do...anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd repost this because it's been a harrowing week and we could all use some gentle fluff to sustain us
> 
> (Set post-Newcomer's Tournament, though no significant spoilers.)
> 
> This was written for the Koshien Exchange 2014, for hurristat!

When Tajima caught them kissing in the clubroom, Abe thought the worst thing he had to worry about was him blabbing about it to everyone.

“ _ What? _ ”

“Dou-ble da-ate,” Tajima repeats, hands on his hips.

_ I did wonder when Tajima suddenly volunteered himself and Mihashi to help with cleaning up… _ Abe side-eyes Hanai, who’s standing facing the corner of the equipment shed, still holding several bats, his shoulders hunched and his ears visibly red. Hopefully, Tajima won’t feel the need to specify  _ who _ is involved in this horrible idea… Which is when Abe wonders who Tajima’s date would be.

And gets his answer immediately. “The four of us.” Tajima jerks his chin at Hanai, who happens to look over his shoulder just in time to catch the gesture, and promptly drops the bats with a clatter that makes them all jump.

_ Oh. _

“ _ Tajima!” _ Hanai splutters out. Abe exchanges a faintly horrified look with him.

Ignoring their pained expressions, Tajima grins wide and continues. “Mihashi wants to, too! Right, Mihashi?” He drags him into the doorway of the storage shed, Mihashi only struggling a little bit and then standing with his shoulders hunched, fidgeting with a batting helmet in front of his chest  and avoiding looking at anyone.

Except then, he glances at Tajima, and says, with surprising (and aggravating) ease, “T-together? With Tajima-kun and… I’d like to! I th…w-would…” He turns huge hazel eyes on Abe then, and he realises instantly that he’s going to agree to this horrible idea, because Mihashi looks so ridiculously excited and hopeful, dipping his chin with that weird, anxious little smile of his, and, even as nervous as he is, squeezing his eyes shut and blurting out, “I think it’ll be f-f- _ fun!" _

Abe has serious doubts about that, but, looking at Mihashi’s cute flushed face as he blinks at them, it seems worth whatever hell Tajima’s about to put them through.

So he smiles at Mihashi, nods, says, “Yeah, it will.” And then, skin prickling with embarrassment, he gestures for Mihashi to come closer, and after a moment more of hesitation, grabs him in a one-armed hug. Mihashi chirps out a happy noise, and when Abe pulls back, bounces on his toes and then kisses his cheek. Tajima whoops at them, and Abe grits out a protesting noise, giving them both an exasperated look; he’s pretty sure he’s blushing as bright as Mihashi is, and he can’t even  _ think _ of looking at Hanai, but…that said, it’s surprisingly nice just doing something small like that in front of others . Like they’re just normal high schoolers in love. The thought brings fresh heat to his cheeks.

Maybe this  _ will _ be kind of fun. So long as they go far, far away, where no one they know will run into them. And Tajima doesn’t… _ do _ …anything.

* * *

[07:46am]  
[To: Abe Takaya]  
[From: Hanai Azusa]  
[Subject: date stuff??]  
[hey abe about this double date thing  
should i dress up or what?]  


                                         [07:50am]  
                                         [From: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [Subject: Re: Date stuff??]  
                                         [Why the hell are you bugging me about  
                                         this so early? I don’t know, just wear normal  
                                         clothes. Like Tajima cares, anyway.]  
  
[07:53am]  
[From: Hanai Azusa]  
[Subject: it’s not that early for us!]  
[and besides, you’re answering!  
shouldn’t we at least try and look good?  
like maybe a little cool?]  
  
                                         [07:55am]  
                                         [From: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [Subject: We don’t meet until ELEVEN.]  
                                         [Let me reiterate: Tajima. Doesn’t. Care.  
                                         Dude sees you in nasty sweaty practice  
                                         clothes all the time, I’m sure he’ll think  
                                         ANYTHING else looks “cool”.]  


[07:57am]  
[From: Hanai Azusa]  
[Subject: (¬_¬)]  
[somehow, i don’t feel comforted.]  
  
                                         [07:57am]  
                                         [From: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [No Subject]  
                                         [Wasn’t trying to.]

* * *

[08:33am]  
[To: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
[From: Mihashi Ren]  
[Subject: Tajima-kun, please help!!]  
[what do I wear?  
should I bring anything?  
I brushed my teeth after breakfast  
but should I brush them again before I leave??]

                                         [08:34am]  
                                         [From: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
                                         [Subject: why you up already??]  
                                         [why're you all worried? @_@  
                                         just wear normal stuff!  
                                         unless you got some kinda sexy getup B)  
                                         but O don't think you need go bring anything special...  
                                         and I'm p sure you'll br okay brushing your teeth once.  
                                         you're fiiiiiiiiine!!]

[08:37am]  
[From: Mihashi Ren]  
[Subject: I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep…]  
[Um, Abe-kun and I haven't exactly gone out on a date before.]

                                         [08:39am]  
                                         [From: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
                                         [Subject: im glad you’re excited!!!!]  
                                         [im gonna come over there once I’ve eaten breakfast  
                                         and I’ll help you get ready k?]

[08:40am]  
[From: Mihashi Ren]  
[Subject: Re: im glad you’re excited!!!!]  
[Thank you!!] 

* * *

[08:37am]  
[To: Abe Takaya]  
[From: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
[Subject: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA]  
[YOU'RE THE ~WORST~ BOYFRIEND EVER.（≧∇≦）]

                                         [08:39am]  
                                         [From: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [Subject: What the hell, Tajima?]  
                                         [Piss off.]

                                         [08:39am]  
                                         [From: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [Subject: Wait]  
                                         [Did Mihashi say something?  
                                         Is he upset about something?]

[08:40am]  
[From: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
[Subject: XP]  
[he says you never gone on a porper date.  
LAAAAAME. WE'VE gone out places!]

                                         [08:42am]  
                                         [From: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [Subject: Congratulations.]  
                                         [It seemed like a waste of time.]

                                         [08:44am]  
                                         [From: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [No Subject]  
                                         [Do you think it's been bothering him?]

[08:44am]  
[From: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
[Subject: ur a jerk!!]  
[I think he mighta just heen embarrassed.  
but maybe you should, ymknow,  
ASK ~HIM!!~] 

* * *

[08:52am]  
[To: Mihashi Ren]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: You don't have to answer this right away]  
[Are you upset we haven't gone out before?  
I didn't realise it would be a big deal.]

[09:11am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: Okay, I know I said you don't have to answer right away]  
[But if you could answer SOON, tha  
← ← ←

                                         [09:20am]  
                                         [To: Abe Takaya]  
                                         [From: Mihashi Ren]  
                                         [Subject: I know Abe-kun said]  
                                         [I didn't have to answer quickly…  
                                         I hope it's okay that I am??  
                                         I'm not upset!  
                                         It's fine! I don't mind at all.]

[09:20am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: I wanted you to answer]  
[Good, that's settled.  
I'll see you in a bit.]

* * *

[09:24am]  
[To: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: I asked; he said it’s fine]  
[I'm pretty sure he lied to me.  
Thank you for sending me on that completely pointless venture.]

                                         [09:26am]  
                                         [From: Tajima Yuuichirou]  
                                         [Subject: I repeat:]  
                                         [YOU ARE A TERIBLE BOYFRIEND.] 

* * *

[09:29am]  
[To: Hanai Azusa]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: Okay, fair enough.]  
[This date crap seems more complicated than I thought.  
Any grand ideas?  
Do we wear button-ups, or are t-shirts fine?  
Do I have to comb my hair special?]

[09:30am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: Wait]  
[I guess that last isn’t really relevant to you.]  
  
[09:33am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: Also]  
[Do you think it would be weird to bring flowe  
← ← ←  
[Should I  
← ← ←  
[Would it be weird if I bring Mihashi a present?  
I think he's upset.]

                                         [09:41am]  
                                         [From: Hanai Azusa]  
                                         [Subject: Re: Also]  
                                         [oh, so NOW you wanna talk about this?  
                                         thinking about it though aren’t button-ups kind of stuffy?  
                                         think i’m just gonna wear jeans and a t-shirt.  
                                         unless you really think it’d be better…

                                         oh man, tho, what did you DO tho?  
                                         doesn't really matter if it's weird, it's mihashi,  
                                         you KNOW he'll be ridiculously happy about it.]

[09:47am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: I didn’t DO anything.]  
[T-shirt it is. You and Tajima go out on dates?]

                                         [09:50am]  
                                         [From: Hanai Azusa]  
                                         [Subject: you probably didn’t…(-_-;)]  
                                         [yeah, we’ve gone out a couple of times.  
                                         kind of just hanging out, like we went to shops or the arcade  
                                         or ate out somewhere.  
                                         it’s really not that big a deal.]

                                         [09:52am]  
                                         [From: Hanai Azusa]  
                                         [Subject: it’s nice though.]  
                                         [one time we held hands on the train on  
                                         the way home and tajima fell asleep on my shou  


Hanai exits out of the message, grimacing at his phone, cheeks flushed. Abe does  _ not _ need that kind of information about him.

[09:55am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: Huh.]  
[That sounds pretty simple.  
We can probably manage some stuff like that in future.  
Even getting Mihashi to fall asleep on my “shou” shouldn’t be too hard…]

Hanai blinks at the message, then with a garbled noise checks his outgoing messages. Sure enough, he’d hit “send” instead of “exit”.

Asuka bangs on the wall and yells at him from the next room to shut up, stop sounding like he’s being strangled.

                                         [09:59am]  
                                         [From: Hanai Azusa]  
                                         [No Subject]  
                                         [please…don’t tell anyone about that…]

[10:02am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: Wouldn’t dream of it]  
[Wouldn’t want to reveal our Respectable, Dependable Captain  
gets all worked-up over a little hand-holding.  
What, was it your first time?]

                                         [10:06am]  
                                         [From: Hanai Azusa]  
                                         [Subject: SO WHAT IF IT WAS?!]  
                                         [and we’ve done other stuff since then!]

[10:11am]  
[From: Abe Takaya]  
[Subject: Oh god]  
[Please, PLEASE don’t tell me about it.  
Look, I need to get going soon, and so do you, I bet.]

                                         [10:14am]  
                                         [From: Hanai Azusa]  
                                         [Subject: shit]  
                                         [you’re right. see ya!]

* * *

Hanai’s the first to get to the station, which means that he gets to stand there on the steps after he locks up his bike, sweat slowly drying on the back of his neck, feeling like every passer-by who glances his way must  _ know _ he’s waiting to go on a double date. With  _ dudes _ . Despite his nonchalance talking to Abe about it, dates still make him nervous. Partly because  Tajima’s  always so relaxed, it feels like _someone's_ got to feel awkward and worry about it going well.

He hears Tajima and Mihashi before he sees them. Well, mostly, he hears  Tajima , and anyway, Mihashi seems to stop talking as soon as they round the corner and he spots Hanai, though he does smile timidly and wave. Tajima yells a greeting, sprinting across the little plaza and jumping on Hanai, making him squawk indignantly and stagger, nearly pitching down the steps; he pats Tajima’s back awkwardly, then tugs on his shirt when he doesn’t let go immediately.

“You saw me  yesterday , you don’t need to make a scene!” Hanai says through gritted teeth. Mihashi runs up but stops a little ways away, hovering uncertainly, obviously scanning the area.

Tajima digs his knees into Hanai’s hips, giving him a sharp look. “What? We’re just horsing around.  _ You’re _ the one bluuu-shing!” He pokes Hanai’s cheek, grinning, but then drops down and dashes off toward the ticket machines. Hanai’s left staring after him, cheeks burning.

Mihashi turns automatically to chase after him, but takes a few steps and stops, turning to give Hanai a worried look. “But h-Hanai-kun is…is happy to see Tajima-kun, too?”

Feeling a bit like he’s been caught doing something wrong, Hanai gives Mihashi a tense smile. “Yeah, of course I’m happy.” His smile warms a little as he looks over at Tajima, who’s waving at them and calling to ask if he’s bought a ticket yet and how far they’re going. Hanai shakes his head and starts to follow, but catches Mihashi peering around anxiously again. He’s pretty sure it’s not even eleven, yet, and he can’t help the exasperated sigh that escapes him.

Still. “Abe’s coming. He’ll be happy to see you, too.” He claps a hand on Mihashi’s shoulder, hoping it’s a comforting gesture; Mihashi jumps violently, but smiles tremulously at him, so he’ll count that as some kind of success.

As it turns out, Abe arrives four minutes late with a scowl and a smear of green on his palm that he refuses to explain when Tajima asks about it. (When he asks again, Abe attempts to wipe it off on his face.) Thankfully, the next train is due shortly, and so they hurry to the platform and board without further incident.

Hanai shoots Abe and Mihashi a concerned look once they get settled, but they’re holding hands, and Mihashi’s smiling shyly, biting his lip and glancing at Abe every few seconds, and if Abe looks kind of irritated by it, he still bumps his shoulder affectionately against Mihashi’s. It seems like they’re okay.

Fingers curl around  _ his _ wrist, and Hanai looks down with a start as Tajima pulls his hand out of his lap, onto his thigh, lacing their fingers together with a warm smile. Hanai blushes, squeezing his hand back. It’s still a little overwhelming to have him smile at him like that; Tajima’s so cheery and friendly with  everybody , but Hanai’s pretty certain there’s a particular expression that’s  just for him , something extra in the eyes that makes his heart beat hard in his chest and makes him have to stare intently out the window so he doesn’t just kiss him until they’re breathless.

And then Tajima opens his mouth.

“Soooooooooo…” He’s not sure what to expect. “You guys done it yet?”

He…should have expected that. Thankfully, Tajima at  _ least _ waited until their car was mostly deserted, except for an old man who somehow still snores softly in a corner.

Hanai pulls his hand free and yanks Tajima’s ear. “Don’t ask stuff like that!” at the same time that Mihashi says, “W-we have!” unfortunately forthcoming for once in his life.

“Owwwwww, Hanai!!” But Tajima’s less interested in being cross with him than in Mihashi. “What you guys done? Because last week, we—”

“We’ve done—”

Almost as one, Abe and Hanai both clamp their hands over the smaller boys’ mouths. “No one wants to hear about that!” Abe hisses out.

Tajima claws at Hanai’s hand, dragging it clear, then crowing out, utterly unfazed, “Me!  _ I _ do!” The old man snorts, mumbles something, but goes back to sleep.

Abe looks about ready to throw something at him. Hanai tugs lightly on Tajima’s hair, grumbling out, “If you really feel the need to talk about that stuff, maybe do it in private?”

“And please never tell  _ me _ about it,” Abe adds.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You guys are laaaaaaaaaaaame.” Tajima slouches in his seat, pouting. But not for long: after a couple minutes, he pulls out his phone and types out a quick text.

When he sends it, there’s a chime from across the aisle.

Hanai slowly turns to give Tajima a horrified look; he just grins back at him, then looks back down when his phone chimes back. Hanai gives a long-suffering sigh. At least no one can overhear, this way.

He makes the mistake of glancing at one of Tajima’s texts. That is…he didn’t realise Tajima noticed that much  _ detail _ . That there  was that kind of detail to notice _. _ He can tell he’s turning a rather vibrant shade of red, and is only  moderately consoled when he sees Abe make the same mistake a few minutes later.

* * *

 

[11:02am]

[To: Taka]

[From: Mom]

[Subject: Taka~ ❤ ]

[Did you pick a bunch of my asters?

Mama doesn't appreciate having all her

gardening effort ruined~!]

[11:09am]

[From: Mom]

[Subject: Oh and by the way]

[Are they for a girl?

Because if they are, you should've asked me!

I'd help you get a ~proper~ bouquet!!

Why don't you bring her home?

Is it your first date? Are you embarrassed?

Because you shouldn't be!

Mama was a teenager, too, once upon a time,  and she knows ~all about it~.

Wait, she's not rude or stupid or ugly, or anything, is she?

Well, with YOUR temperament,  there MUST be something wron—

 

Abe flips his phone shut with a solid  _ clack _ .

[11:31am]

[From: Mom]

[Subject: TAKA~ ❤ ]

[SO~ Yamada-san walked by with little

Ken-chan on their way back from the park,

and what do you think she told me?

SHE noticed a bunch of my asters were

MYSTERIOUSLY MISSING,

and mentioned that, COINCIDENTALLY,

she saw you stuffing some into a trash can!

FANCY. THAT.]

[11:33am]

[From: Mom]

[Subject: IT'S NOT NICE TO IGNORE MAMA'S TEXTS, TAKA.]

[Did your girlfriend reject you, after all?

Because you could at least have  brought the flowers back home!

Come tell Mama about it.

(Don’t tell Papa, he’ll just make fun of you.)]

                                         [11:39am]

                                         [From: Taka]

                                         [Subject: I’m sorry for not answering]

                                         [I’m out with friends.

                                         Sorry about the flowers.  Don’t they grow back?

                                         I can help you with the garden  next weekend, if that helps.]

                                         [11:39am]

                                         [From: Taka]

                                         [No Subject]

                                         [I don’t have a girlfriend.]

                                         [11:43am]

                                         [From: Taka]

                                         [No Subject]

                                         [Please tell me you didn’t tell Dad I have a girlfriend.]

[11:48am]

[From: Mom]

[Subject: Hm.]

[I may have told Papa you have a girlfriend.]

[11:51am]

[Subject: Anyway]

[Mama’s very cross,  so you’ll be helping in the garden for a while.

It’ll be some good mother-son bonding time!

And don’t worry about Papa and the girlfriend thing,  I’ll tell him not to be mean to you.

I mean, we’ve suspected for a while,  with all these days you come home late,

and we can HEAR  your phone going off until all hours, you know,

and collared shirts don’t hide everyth—

Abe flips his phone shut, blushing, ignoring Mihashi’s questioning look.

* * *

 

Tajima had proposed several activities, all of which were (with varying levels of immediacy) vetoed by Abe, including: a fancy dinner date (everyone just looked disapprovingly at Tajima, though the official reason for rejection was too expensive), a movie (which Abe initially nodded at, until Tajima continued with “…and we could make out in the back!”), an amusement park (too expensive and noisy and Abe doesn’t like rides, anyway; Mihashi asked in a whisper if it was ‘cause he got scared, and Abe glared at him and said no in a way that made it unclear whether he was just offended or if Mihashi was right), and shopping (difficult to do  _ together _ with four people, and none of them really had anywhere they wanted to go).

Abe then suggested a museum (everybody just looked disapprovingly at him), the baseball one, he clarified, (everyone still just stared at him, and Hanai waved a hand incoherently at Tajima); when he tried to continue justifying his choice, Tajima merrily talked over him, suggesting they go to a strip club. Mihashi and Hanai both turned rather spectacular shades of red, and after a moment of staring at him with an incredulous expression, Abe attempted to grind his knuckles into Tajima’s temples, loudly offering to set him up on a date with the bottom of a well. And some knives. And maybe fire. To which Tajima replied, keeping a firm hold of Abe’s fists, by asking how he was going to set a fire in a well, at which point Hanai decided to intervene and suggest they go play a game together, like maybe bowling. Tajima cheered, raising his and Abe’s hands as high as he could reach, startling him enough that he could hop away and grab Hanai’s arm, swinging around him and then jumping on his back.

No one raised any objections, so bowling it was.

* * *

 

“Whoa, some of ‘em got cool patterns! Wonder if there’s one that looks like a baseball?”

“Um! If! If there…w-would Tajima-kun…me…it??”

Abe frowns as he finishes tying on the borrowed shoes, trying half-heartedly to decipher what Mihashi’s asking, but Tajima responds before he can completely figure it out.

“Suuuuuuure! I'd rather have one that’s  _ all _ red, anyway!”

“Because…fast!”

“Yeah! Oh! This yellow one’s pretty good, though…”

_ That honestly doesn’t make _  any _  sense _ . Abe’s frown deepens as he picks up a ball at random. Which is when his eyes light on one that’s pearlescent white with a red swirly pattern on it, and even if it doesn’t look  _ exactly _ like a baseball, it’s probably about as close as they’ll get.  _ And it’s even one of the slightly smaller ones, too, which means he’s less likely to hurt himself with it… _

He scoops it up, then sidles over and offers it, looking away with feigned nonchalance. “Here, Mihashi, use this one.”

And then makes the mistake of glancing at Mihashi, who bites his lip and stares at Abe with giant eyes and a startled expression, and then breaks into one of those rare unguarded smiles that leaves him feeling like the floor’s dropped out from under him. Mihashi reaches out, and Abe assumes he’s taking the ball, but he grabs his shirt and shoves his face against his chest, bending awkwardly over the ball and hiccuping out a weird little happy noise, and all he can do is stare down at his hunched shoulders for a moment, and then he takes a breath and ruffles his hair, and Mihashi makes another pleased sound, and this is all  _ horribly _ embarrassing but also really nice, even when Tajima kind of ruins the moment by giving him a thumbs up over Mihashi’s back. Abe glowers at him, but his heart isn’t really in it.

Mihashi takes the ball from him, their hands brushing pleasingly; Abe’s grateful for the low lighting, hopes it’s enough to cover his flush. He turns quickly to pick up his ball, and then walks stiffly over to their lane, ignoring Hanai’s muffled snicker and the awestruck look Mihashi gives him as he follows.

Tajima’s already typing their names into the elderly display equipment. Well, theoretically their names: so far, the board reads “TAJIMATHECOOLES”, “GROUCHY”, and “TALL&HAN”. Hanai grabs his hands before he can finish and tries to exit out of the screen. An error message pops up, saying they’ll have to pay for another game if they exit.

“ _ Tajima! _ ” he grits out, “Don’t enter weird names for people! And don’t just decide the teams!”

“Aww…! Wait, the teams are set, too?”

“Tajima-kun, what’s ‘cooles’?”

“Cool _ est!! _ Weren’t enough characters. We still have to put your name in, we should make it something cool, too…”

“I’m…I don’t need a…i-if it’s me, it won’t be…” Mihashi waves his hands in front of himself.

Abe huffs out an irritated noise, elbowing aside Hanai (who’s still trying to find a way to edit the names), and types ‘ACE’ in the fourth space. From the corner of his eye, he can see Tajima grab Mihashi’s head and tip it up so he can see, and Abe smirks at Mihashi’s little cry of happiness. And then makes a startled noise when Mihashi hugs him, squashing his arms against his sides. Glancing around, embarrassed, he shakes an arm free and wraps it around Mihashi’s waist, and then, feeling very bold, quickly kisses his forehead. Mihashi squeaks and wiggles happily (and possibly kisses his shoulder or maybe just mashes his face against it briefly), and then blinks up at him with a shy little smile that makes it worth the embarrassment.

Still, he gives him a quick squeeze, then releases him, turning to Tajima. “Why’d you put us on a team?”

“Didn’t really think of it!” Tajima laughs out with a shrug, then dramatically smacks a hand to his forehead. “Aww, man! We coulda been Clean-Ups vs. Battery!” Hanai seems startled and inordinately pleased by that. “Instead, I guess  _ we’re _ Team Have-Actually-Caught-In-Games,” Hanai looks  _ less _ pleased about that, and even more irritated when Tajima points at him and Mihashi and finishes, “and Team Blushes-Alla-Time!”

“I do not!” Hanai splutters out, cheeks pink.

“Those...I don’t think those…g-good team names, Tajima-kun,” Mihashi whispers.

“What? No, they’re  _ awesome! _ ”

“How about Team Needs-To-Shut-Up?” Hanai grumbles out.

“Oi, you including  _ me _ in that?!” Abe glowers at him, but he can’t keep it up because Tajima is laughing and Hanai is laughing and  _ Mihashi’s _ laughing, and so he just laughs too.

Tajima hops over, grabbing Abe’s shoulder and puffing out his chest, announcing, “Team Loudmouths!” at a volume that is unfortunately appropriate to the name; Abe gives him a somewhat pained look. “Aaaaaaand…I stand by Team Blush! It’s cute! Right, Abe? You could be Team Cuties, instead? Hey, is there anywhere to write team names…?”

Hanai rubs his forehead with a sigh. “How about…how about we don’t worry about team names? Can we just play the game, already?” Tajima pulls a pouty face, but then grabs his ball and darts over to the lane, flashing a grin over his shoulder before turning and immediately acquiring a familiar intensely focused air.

He still takes out a sum total of four pins, but seems unfazed, clapping Abe on the back with a grin, then leaning in with an exaggeratedly intense expression to ‘whisper’ “I’m counting on you, captain!”

“Captain,” Abe responds flatly.

Tajima shrugs. “I dunno, sounded cooler than just ‘Abe’! And I’m crap at bowling, so it’s no good for _me_  to be captain,  _ obviously _ .”

“Wow. I’m so happy we’re on a team together.  _ Thanks _ , Tajima.” Abe shakes his head, rolling his eyes as he walks to the head of the lane. And neatly takes out six pins with one throw, and two with the next, to much cheering and clapping from Mihashi and Tajima and a simple ‘nice’ from Hanai. Abe sits down next to Mihashi on the worn semicircle of bench seats, smiling a little smugly at his admiring look, then scooting a little closer so their shoulders press together; Mihashi leans against him with a sigh and a wiggle.

“Consulting with the enemy!” Tajima cries indignantly, scaring the crap out of him, pointing at them.

Hanai picks up his ball, squinting at him disapprovingly. “Would you pipe down? You mean ‘consorting’, anyway.”

“Sure!” Tajima grins back uncaringly, then jeers enthusiastically when Hanai steps up to the lane.

“Shut  _ up _ , Tajima!” he grumbles, not turning, and Abe smirks, because Hanai’s shoulders are set rigidly in the way that almost guarantees he’s about to fail spectacularly.

But then he takes a deep breath, shakes his shoulders loose, and steps forward with practiced ease, sending the ball shooting down the lane in an elegant curve that takes out nine pins.

Tajima jumps up from his seat. “Whoa!!”

“H-Hanai-kun is a-amazing!”

“Yeah, waaaaaaaaaay cool!”

Hanai’s ears are turning pink, and he smiles goofily and won’t look at them when he picks his ball up from the return.

And then releases his ball almost directly into the gutter.

Thankfully, there’s a decent amount of force behind it, so they don’t have to spend too long watching it in awkward silence.

Abe raises his eyebrows at him as he shuffles back. “That first just a fluke, then? Or are you seriously that easily flustered? Maybe we’d better tell the team never to compliment you…” Hanai gives him a sour look, stuffing his hands into his pockets and slouching down next to Tajima.

And then they wait.

After a moment, Abe nudges Mihashi gently. “Your go.” Mihashi starts, then wobbles to his feet. “Mind your fingers,” Abe calls as he staggers to the ball return.

Mihashi smiles a little when he picks up the ball, eyes flicking to Abe, and then he edges up to the lane. He raises the ball in both hands a couple times, seems to be looking at it, then takes it in his right hand. He shifts back on his right leg, swinging his arm back wildly and starting to lose his balance, then stumbles forward, releasing the ball late and high so that it hits the lane with a  _ thunk _ that startles everyone. Abe makes a strangled noise, already half-standing: Mihashi’s still moving, carried forward by the momentum of the ball, feet tangling under him, and finally pitches forward and lands face-first on the lane.

“Nice wipeout!” Tajima calls appreciatively as Abe sprints over to help him up. A voice comes on over speakers, reminding players to please stay off the lanes.

“You okay?” Mihashi nods, dipping his chin, cheeks pink, avoiding Abe’s eyes and smiling that exasperating little terrified smile that means he’s  really not. But he stands up just fine, and doesn’t seem to be favouring either leg, and when Abe examines his hands, he just blushes brighter and hunches his shoulders. Abe squints at him suspiciously. “Have you ever gone bowling before?” Mihashi’s eyes flick up to his face briefly, and then he looks all around the bowling alley, anywhere but at Abe, turning his whole body with the movement and pulling against Abe’s grip on his hands. Abe sighs, patience strained. “Not like it’s bad if you haven’t, just tell me.”

Mihashi stills, shoulders hunched, and shakes his head. “N-never…never gone…” Abe has a feeling he knows why, and exhales a slow breath before releasing Mihashi’s hands in favour of burying his hand in his hair, tugging ungently.

“Would you freakin'  _ask_  for help if you don’t know?” he grits out. Mihashi looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Hey…Abe…” Hanai starts, but Abe’s already let Mihashi go, pacing back to the seats and crossing his arms as he flops down.

“Ah.” Mihashi’s voice is quiet, but unexpected enough that it draws everyone’s attention anyway. “W-would Abe-kun h-h-he…hel…”

“Shouldn’t you ask your teammate for help?” Abe snaps before he can stop himself, eyes closed, “He seems like he’ll know more than me, anyway, even if he can’t keep his cool for shit.”

There’s a painfully long and tense silence, and then Tajima scoots closer on the seat, shifting to kneel sideways and leaning in to stage whisper behind his hand, “Psst, Abe, Worst Boyfriend Alert!” He jabs Abe in the ribs a few times for good measure. “Being super unromantic right now!”

Abe plants his palm on Tajima’s forehead, pushing him away. “We’re in a fucking bowling alley, not exactly the height of romance anyway.”

Tajima gives him a sharp look. “Stop being a jerk and go help your boyfriend.” Then he grins. “You know you waaaaanna! Go hold his hand and cozy up all close to him, show him how to—” The grin is more of a leer now; Abe grabs his face again and shoves him back.

But he stands up just the same, though he crosses his arms again, and the way he advances on Mihashi makes him shrink away, jittery and curling shaking fists in front of his chest. Abe’s eyes narrow, but he takes another steadying breath.

“Look, when you were younger, did you ever pitch underhand?” Mihashi stills, giving him an uncertain sidelong look, but nods slowly. “It’s a bit like that, just you release lower.”  _ Not really, but the comparison might just put Mihashi at ease. And…I shouldn’t have to add, but… _ “And no wind-up!”

Mihashi nods more enthusiastically this time, lowering his hands until they’re pressed against his stomach. He bites his lip and looks at Abe expectantly until he raises his eyebrows and jerks his head pointedly towards the balls. Mihashi gasps out frantic breaths, rushing to pick up the ball and heaving it up as though for Abe to inspect. He resists the urge to roll his eyes, and instead, finally uncrosses his arms to ruffle his hair gently, giving him a lopsided smile. Mihashi closes his eyes at the contact, smiling shyly and then peeking at Abe through his bangs in a way that is unfairly adorable.

Abe looks away down the lane with a firm nod, grabbing Mihashi’s shoulders and turning him. “Right. Let’s try again.” And he  does cozy up behind Mihashi, supporting his right arm and positioning his left so he’s holding the ball properly and securely, and it feels…really good. He does his best to ignore Tajima and Hanai sniggering behind them. “Oh, and make sure you keep your feet pointed forwards.” Mihashi nods; Abe’s pretty sure he’s also leaning back against him a little. He  _ tries _ to ignore that, too, unsuccessfully. “Now, you’re gonna take a few steps, and let the ball swing back and then forwards,” he guides Mihashi’s arms through the motion, “It’s not like baseball, there’s a  _ reason _ the ball’s heavy; let it do the work for you. Just release it, low like I told you, when you get to that line.”

He’s had about as much as he can take of this embarrassment, though, and steps back, even though he immediately misses the feel of Mihashi’s back pressed against him. But it’s kind of a pleasant ache, especially now he knows  Mihashi’s feeling it too. Now he knows that it’ll be satisfied later. Abe suppresses a little shiver, crossing his arms again. Still, he smiles genuinely when Mihashi peeks over his shoulder for reassurance. “Give it another try.” And then, he adds, somewhat lamely, “You can do it.” Tajima cackles unhelpfully.

But Mihashi nods, smiles back, then turns and positions himself just like Abe showed him, stepping forward and releasing the ball fairly fluidly, sending it rolling nicely down the middle. It takes out eight pins. Tajima whoops, and even Hanai cheers, and Mihashi whirls around and bounces back to Abe and is all pink cheeks and wide, sparkling eyes and shoulders rising and falling rapidly with excited little breaths and Abe looks away, shoving the back of his hand against his mouth, because  _ fuck _ he just wants to  _ kiss _ him, but he can’t help but be conscious of Tajima and Hanai grinning at them and every other person in the bowling alley.

Mihashi’s looking at him questioningly, so Abe turns, making a beckoning gesture, and tugs Mihashi down on the seats with him, twining their fingers together, and under the noise of Tajima’s ball rattling down the lane (and into the gutter), leans over to whisper in his ear, “I  _ really _ wanna kiss you right now.” It comes out grumpier than he meant it to, but Mihashi seems not to notice for once, giving him a startled look and then dipping his chin with an odd little giggle, leaning against his shoulder and pressing their thighs together and Abe blushes and feels kind of irritated but also happy.

Happy enough that he cheers along with everyone when Tajima triumphantly takes down all of two pins this turn. Mihashi seems amazed, even by this: “Wow, Tajima-kun! There’s something you’re not good at??” Coming from anyone else, there’d be at least a  _ little _ sarcastic sharpness to that, but not from Mihashi, who only seems impressed that Tajima has mastered imperfection, too. Abe smiles fondly and somewhat exasperatedly as he (reluctantly) goes to take his turn.

“Yep! I do better when I’m reacting to stuff. Planning and setting up’s not my thing.”

“You knew you’re not good at this?” Hanai seems deeply perplexed. “But you seemed really excited to come here.” Abe turns to pick up his ball again (only four pins, that time) in time to catch Tajima’s nod.

“It seemed like something you two would go for, and it’s awesome, playing a game together just for fun for once! It’s not like it matters if I’m any good. But I’m trying my best for you, captain!” He springs to his feet, bowing deeply as Abe returns to his seat. “For the sake of the team!”

“Try harder, you dolt,” Abe says, mussing his hair with a somewhat fierce grin.

Tajima responds with an enthusiastic, “ _ Osu! _ ” so Abe shoves his head down before taking his seat. “ _ Hey! _ Owwww…” Undaunted, he straightens, leering at Hanai as he hops up. “Maybe if someone gave  _ me _ some instruction like that…”

“Like hell! You’ll do something embarrassing.”

“Yep!” Hanai squints at him over his shoulder, unimpressed, then steps up to the dots. “You’d liiiiiiiike it, though!” His shoulders are making an admirable attempt to meet up with his ears.

“Tajima, will you shut it, already?!”

“Don’t get all flustered, again. You’ll throw off your game.”

“You shut up too, Abe!” Despite his agitation, Hanai bowls a strike next, jumping and pumping his fist in the air with an exuberant, “Hah!” Abe can tell he’s having a little trouble feeling  _ truly _ triumphant, though, when Tajima cheers wholeheartedly along with him.

_ This _ time, Mihashi’s on his feet before Hanai’s taken more than a step. Abe can’t help smugly congratulating himself: making Mihashi think about being on the mound was definitely a good call. Smiling shyly, Mihashi edges over to Hanai, raising his hand. Hanai stops, blinks at him for a second, then an intensely pained expression flashes over his face. But he still slaps his palm against Mihashi’s, shouting an enthusiastic, “Yeah!” that makes Mihashi jump violently. “Go get ‘em, Mihashi!” he calls as he sits.

It’s not really a fair game: between Hanai’s skill (“Mom plays in a neighbourhood league, and she drags me along with her sometimes.”) and Mihashi’s apparent natural talent (he can’t muster the power to knock all the pins down in one go, but he always hits the centre pin squarely, and takes out stragglers with ease), they nearly double Team Loudmouth’s score. Each time he watches Mihashi bowl, Abe feels that weird little rush, knowing he could probably get him bowling strikes every time with a little more direction, but holds his tongue, reminding himself that, as Tajima said, they’re playing just for fun.

Which also means he’s extra thrilled when, once it’s brought to his attention that they’ve won, Mihashi exchanges another high-five with Hanai and then squeezes his eyes shut, hands balled into fists in front of his shoulders as he works himself up and then cries out, “W-we k-k-kicked! Y…b-butts!”

It’s a little hard to take him seriously, and Abe can’t help snorting out a laugh, looking at Mihashi’s ridiculously earnest face as he gulps in deep breaths and looks between him and Tajima, but then Mihashi laughs too, a happy peal of sound that leaves Abe glad he’s already got his hand over his face. Because it still catches him off guard, this, the sound of him laughing  _ with _ Abe, laughing  _ at _ him even, still leaves him with a weird happy tightness in his chest.

He’s relieved when Tajima declares that he’s starving, and they wander to the concession stand. It’s overpriced and not exactly good food, though, so Abe vetoes it and proposes they get something to eat from a corner store he’d spotted leaving the station. They venture back out into the brightness of the late summer afternoon and follow Abe down the street. Even though it’s only a few blocks, they’re glad when they pass into the air conditioned coolness, and as one, they gravitate towards the drink fridges.

Tajima makes a selection quickly and darts off, saying (none too quietly), “Wonder if they got dirty magazines here?”

“You’ve  _ gotta _ be kidding me…” Hanai chases after him. “You’re gonna get us kicked out, you ass!”

Abe tries to ignore them, concentrating very hard on his choice between iced tea and a sports drink. He’s settled on the iced tea, because there’s a larger bottle that he can share with Mihashi, when he realises  _ he’s _ not at the drink coolers any more.

He’s also wandered over to the magazines (standing well back from where Hanai’s now shaking Tajima by the back of his collar while the smaller boy pulls faces at him), looking at something. Abe steps over to him, peering over his shoulder. Most of the magazines are lifestyle ones, along with several of the big manga periodicals and a few fashion ones, and then several sports magazines, including a couple that have baseball-related headlines on their covers. One features an action shot of a pitcher with the tagline, “SWALLOWS BATTERY TO WATCH NEXT YEAR?”

Abe smiles a fierce smile, and can’t resist possessively setting his hand on Mihashi’s waist. “That’s gonna be us, someday!” Mihashi jumps, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Soon, even.”

Mihashi’s still goggling at him like he’s just proposed they turn into fish. Abe’s smile falters, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows, and he can tell he’s starting to flush pink. “I mean, if you  _ want _ to still play together after high school, that is. I wasn’t assuming…” He trails off; Mihashi just looks confused, now, and concerned.

“He wasn’t looking at that one.” Tajima appears to have settled things with Hanai, and now they’re both looking at him and Mihashi curiously. He considers grumbling something about eavesdropping, but he’s glad for the help, in all honesty.

Mihashi’s still staring at him, hands curled under his chin, eyebrows drawing together in worry; Abe raises his own, then looks at the rack. “That right? What were you looking at, then?”

After a long, shaky pause, Mihashi turns too, and extends a shaking hand to point at the cover of…a jousei manga magazine.

There are various characters around two borders, but the cover is dominated by a drawing of a couple in Western-style wedding clothes, the guy apparently in the process of lifting the girl to swing her around against a backdrop of sunflowers. A tagline proclaims “HIME ❤ HIMA ❤ WARI FINAL CHAPTER--Will Their Wedding Plans Be Ruined By Tanaka’s Scheme, Or Will It Go Off Without A Hitch?” Abe blinks at it, then at Mihashi, who’s bright red and looks about ready to burst into tears, then back at the cover with a confused frown. He opens his mouth to ask, but then Mihashi half-mumbles, half-sobs something into his shoulder.

“What? Don’t cover your mouth!” Abe snaps out, shifting his grip to clamp down on Mihashi’s shoulder, making him flinch.

But he obediently faces forwards, although he stares dejectedly at the floor. “Was…that, and…j-j-just think…ing…look h-h-happy, r-really ha…” Abe squints suspiciously at the magazine again, wondering what on earth about that would have Mihashi so upset  _ now _ . “Then a-a-Abe-kun said…so…so…so thought it was th-that…” As realisation dawns on Abe, he can feel blood rushing to his face until he’s sure he’s about the same shade of red as Mihashi.

Tajima snorts out a laugh. “Geez, Abe, if you’re gonna propose, at least--”

Before he can say anything more, Hanai clamps his hand over his mouth, wrapping his other arm around his chest and dragging him away bodily. “We’re going to go look at foo—don't bite me, Tajima!—food, now. You guys…uh—don't  _pinch_ me, either! —yeah…”

Abe doesn’t watch them go, too busy staring intently at Mihashi’s flushed nape, trying to remember how breathing works. After a moment, though, Mihashi sinks to the floor, mumbling, “I’m s-s-sorry,” as he curls over, hugging his knees. Abe turns his head slightly; the store clerk’s attention appears to be divided between watching a basketball game on a small TV and suspiciously eyeing Tajima as he hops about in front of the food coolers. Dropping down into a crouch behind Mihashi, he sets the bottle of tea on the floor and wraps his arms around him, resting his head against his back. Mihashi squeaks, surprised, but releases his knees and instead covers Abe’s arms with his own.

“It’s just a misunderstanding, you don’t have to be sorry,” he grumbles out. Mihashi nods, though his breath is still hitching suspiciously. With a frown, Abe rubs his cheek against Mihashi’s shoulder, puzzling over the conversation. Eventually, he says, in a low and almost sulky voice, “You were unhappy, though. When you thought I was talking about…”

“Not unhappy!” Mihashi shakes his head vigorously. “And…to p-play with a-Abe-kun after h-hi...high school, I’m… It would make me r-rea… _ really _ happy.” Abe doesn’t notice the tension in his shoulders until it’s gone.

“Good. Me too.” Abe squeezes him tighter, and Mihashi makes a happy noise, wriggling against him. “And,” he’d really rather just drop it and pretend nothing happened, but that’s dangerous with Mihashi, so Abe takes a breath and soldiers on, “that other stuff… There’s a lot of other things I want to do with you before we worry about stuff like that. I mean, we hadn’t even been on a  _ date _ before today.” He says that, but…Abe’s kind of alarmed by how  _ unalarmed _ he is by the idea of making a commitment like that to Mihashi.

_ Store that thought away for later. Much later. _

For now, Mihashi’s squirming around in his hold, turning until he’s kneeling in front of Abe. Feeling self-conscious and a little silly, Abe leans in to meet Mihashi’s lips with his own, and their teeth collide and Mihashi’s cheeks are wet and he snuffles unappealingly and tastes  _ frighteningly _ minty, but it still makes Abe feel melty-happy, still feels like the best thing ever.

Before he wants to, though, Abe pulls back, smiling at Mihashi gently before standing, holding out a hand for him. “C’mon, we should pick stuff for lunch.”

“Y-yeah!” Mihashi beams at him, then hurries over to the food coolers, unobstructed now as Hanai and Tajima pay for their selections (still getting the stink-eye from the clerk).

Mihashi picks out two onigiri and then starts to walk towards the till; Abe grabs him by the collar, dragging him back, and hands him two bento, then starts loading him up with other food, which Mihashi eyes with steadily growing trepidation. Flushing a little, Abe says, “I’m paying,” and it seems a bit like an excuse, though for what, he’s not entirely certain. Tajima calls to them that they’ll wait outside, see if they can find somewhere to sit.

“Um.” He looks over at Mihashi as he piles a cup of sunomono into his arms, finding him biting his lip. “Um. Is…is some of this f-for Abe-kun?”

“Yeah, but you still have to eat lots, too.” Abe turns back to the cooler, but then looks at Mihashi again. “Why?”

“I don’t… I don’t…” Mihashi hunches his shoulders, making the plastic containers creak somewhat ominously. “I don’t l-l-like the sh-shrimp! Or p-pi-pickled daikon, and…and…”

Abe blinks at him, a bit startled, then smiles; Mihashi looks up in time to catch the expression, and stares at him in shock. Abe ruffles his hair affectionately. “Just give me any stuff you don’t like. But make sure you get a balanced meal, still! …You like croquettes?”

Mihashi wrinkles his nose. “Not cold, like that…”

“Fair enough,” he almost laughs out. Mihashi gives him another strange look.

They find a little park not far from the store, and, after saying “Uma sou!” with an enthusiasm that startles the young woman supervising two preschoolers nearby, they eat voraciously (and  _ mostly _ silently, which is probably wise on everyone’s part).

Once they’re done, they flop on their backs on the grass in a companionable, drowsy silence. Mihashi's hand ends up in his own, his head against Abe's shoulder, and the sun drifting over them.

After a while, Mihashi rolls on his side and tugs on Abe’s sleeve. “Ah! Mo… Can we pla…?”

Abe narrows his eyes, trying to piece together something coherent from that, but gives up. Guessing logically seems like a better option. “Bowling…?” Mihashi nods enthusiastically. “Okay, but this time, I don’t wanna be on a team with  _ that _ guy.” He raises his arm high to gesture in Tajima’s direction.

“Hey! I got better by the end!”

“Yeah, you’re still pretty crap.” He can’t see, but he can  _ hear _ Tajima exaggeratedly sticking out his tongue.

They play another game, this time, split up into Teams “Battery” and “Clean-ups”. And this time, Tajima is forcibly restrained by Hanai from entering names for anyone, although with a (mostly put-on) sigh, Abe still enters “Ace” for Mihashi. It’s a much closer game, partly because, in addition to continuing his spectacular streak of gutterballs and general low scoring, Tajima keeps “helping” his teammate by tickling him or leaping on his back and insisting they charge down the lane cavalry-battle-style and kick over the pins. Hanai promptly sits on the floor, then flops backwards, squashing him, to much squawking and flailing and giggling and even as he digs his elbows into Tajima’s sides, Hanai’s grinning like an idiot. Team Clean-ups loses, but not by much, and everyone seems to feel satisfied.

Except for one thing. When they’re putting on their regular shoes, Abe crouches next to Tajima. “There’s no fucking way you’re  _ that _ bad at bowling. Not  _ persistently. _ ”

Tajima shrugs, then looks at him with an earnest expression. “Hey, I wanna get laid when we get back!” Abe gives him a deeply offended look; Tajima ignores it to look thoughtfully at the ceiling. “Although…sometimes, if he’s all pissed off—”

“ _Please_ stop talking.” Abe shoves his shoulder; Tajima keeps his balance easily and leers at him, then hops to his feet.

The trip home is uneventful, except that in between one station and the next, Mihashi goes from blinking blearily across at Hanai and Tajima, obviously trying unsuccessfully to keep up with the conversation about off-season training, to slumping down against Abe’s shoulder, eyes almost closed. Abe stares down at him, feeling himself start to flush, then looks up to catch Hanai giving him a smug, knowing look. Abe makes a pained face back at him, but still slides his arm around Mihashi’s waist, squeezing him lightly.

He misses the subtle thumbs-up Tajima makes in their direction, returned by a not-actually-unconscious Mihashi.


End file.
